paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Драган/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "Let's do what we came for..." ("Давайте сделаем то, зачем пришли...") * "Let's do this, and let's do it well." ("Давайте сделаем это, сделаем это красиво.") * "Let's bite more than we can chew..." ("Давайте захапаем больше чем сможем унести...") * "Let's do this, people." ("Давайте сделаем это, ребята.") * "Let's get to it..." ("Сделаем это...") * "Locked and loaded." ("Заряжены и готовы к бою.") * "Time for action." ("Время действовать.") * "Let's hit it!" ("Начнем!") * "Yeah, let's go crazy, huh?" ("Да, время сойти с ума, а?") * ""Idemo ludo." ("Давайте поиграем.") * "'Ajde da uradimo ovo, zato smo došli..." ("Давайте сделаем это, за этим мы сюда и пришли...") * "'Ajde da uradimo ovo, i to dobro." ("Сделаем это и все будет в порядке.") Обращение к напарникам * ""Hey, follow me!" ("Эй, <имя грабителя> следуй за мной!") * "Follow me now!" ("Следуй за мной, сейчас же!") * "Come with me." ("Пошли со мной.) * "On me, now!" ("Ко мне, живо!") * "This is the way!" ("Сюда иди!") * "Follow!" ("За мной!") Удачное завершение ограбления * "Let's get out of here." ("Давай сваливать отсюда.") * "We sure fucked up this place, in a good way!" ("Мы точно испортили это место, в хорошем смысле!") * "We got away, and we got some shit with us too, huh?" ("Мы уходим и берем немного это дерьма, а?") * "I can't believe we made it out, crazy!" ("Не могу поверить что мы это сделали, с ума сойти!") * "We are on a roll, motherfuckers!" (Мы в ударе, ублюдки!) * "Let's go fucking crazy."(Давай сойдем с ума.) * "We kicked ass, we took names!" ("Мы надрали им зад, и сделали себе имя!") * "Inside here, come on, run, run!" ("Внутрь, давай, пошел, пошел!") * "Fuck, that was a rush." ("Ебать, это было быстро.") * "Not much finesse, but lot of bang!" ("Поменьше тонкостей, больше взрывов!") * "Shit, that was insane!" ("Черт, это было потрясающе!") * "Jebem vaš…!" ("Выебли их...!") Использование навыка "Вдохновление" Базовый * "Go faster!" ("Иди быстрее!") * "Come on, run, run!" ("Ну же, беги, беги!") * "Run!" ("Беги!") * "Hurry up!" ("Поторопись!") * "Faster, faster!" ("Быстрее, быстрее!") Пиковый * "Get off the ground!" ("Поднимайся с пола!") * "Get back up and fight!" ("Вставай обратно и дерись!") * "Get off your ass!" ("Подними свой зад!") * "The pain is only in your mind!" ("Эта боль только в твоей голове!") * "You can do it!" ("Ты сможешь!") * "Get up already!" ("Вставай немедленно!") * "Get up and walk it off!" ("А ну встал и пошел!") * "Get up!" ("Вставай!") * "You, get up!" ("Ты, вставай!") * "Fight now, sleep later!" ("Бой сейчас, сон потом!") * "Don't lie around!" ("Хватит тут валяться!") * "No time for a nap!" ("Не время для передышки!") Особые противники Бульдозер * "Bulldozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Fucking dozer!" ("Ебаный бульдозер!") '' * ''"Dozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Big guy coming!" ("Большой парень идет!") * "Dozer motherfucker!" ("Бульдозер, ебана в рот!") * "Dozer spotted!" ("Вижу бульдозера!") * "Got a dozer here!" ("У нас тут бульдозер!") * "Dozer right here!" ("Бульдозер здесь!") Убийство бульдозера * "Guys — dozer killed!" ("Ребята, бульдозер убит!") * "Dozer out!" ("Бульдозер выведен из строя!") * "Croatian Nema više dozer!" ("Нет бульдозера!") * "I killed the dozer!" ("Я убил бульдозера!") * "Got the dozer!" ("Достал бульдозера!") * "Big guy down." ("Большой парень мертв.") Тазер * "Taser!" ("Тазер!") * "Taser-stay back!" ("Тазер, назад!") * "Look out, Taser!" ("Осторожно, тазер!") * "Taser motherfucker!" ("Тазер, ебаный в рот!") * "Oh, it's a Taser!" ("Оу, это тазер!") * "Hey! Don't let the Taser get near!" ("Эй! Не позволяй тазеру приблизиться!") * "That's a taser!" ("Это тазер!") Убийство тазера * "Pogin'o Taser!" ("Убил тазера!") * "Uništio sam Taser!" ("Уничтожил тазера!") * "I put down the Taser!" ("Я уложил тазера!") * "Killed the Taser!" ("Убил тазера!") * "Taser whacked!" ("Тазер отмучился!") Щит * "Jebeni shield!" (Гребаный Щит!) '' * ''"Spotted a Shield!"(Заметил щита!) * Shield!"(Щит!)' * ''"It's a shield!"(Это щит!) * "Got a shield over here!"(Здесь есть щит!) * "We got a shield!"(У нас тут щит!) * "It's a damn shield!"(Это же чертов щит!) Убийство щита * "Got the shield!"(Получи ''щит!) * ''"Shield killed!"(Щит убит!) * "Shield down."(Щит ранен!) * "Killed the shield!"(Убил щит!) * "We got the shield!"(У нас есть щит!) * "Cut down the shield!"(Вырубил щит!) * "Shield out!"(Щит опусти!) * "One less shield, yeah!"(Одним щитом меньше, да!) * "Razbio se Shield!" (Разбил щит''!)'' Клокер * "Cloaker!"(Клокер!) * "Fucking Cloaker!"(Чертов Клокер!) * "That's a cloaker!"(Это же клокер!) * "Cloaker sneaking up!"(Клокер подкрадывается!) * "Cloaker coming!"(клокер идет!) * "Cloaker mother fuck!"(Клокер мать твою!) Убийство клокера * "Cloaker killed!"(Клокер убит!) * "Cloaker down."(Клокер ранен!) * "Cloaker dead!"(Клокер мертв!) * "Cloaker out!"(Клокер уйди!) * "Cloaker eleminated! Ja idem ah!" (Клокер ликвидирован! Я в ударе!)'' Снайпер * ''"Sniper!"(Снайпер!) * "A sniper!"(Это снайпер!) * "Sniper there!"(Там снайпер!) * "Take cover — sniper!"(Спрячьтесь там снайпер!) Убийство снайпера * "Jebeni Snajper, nema više!" (Гребаный снайпер больше не существует!)'' * ''"Sniper down!"(Снайпер ранен!) * "Sniper dead!"(Снайпер мертв!) * "Yeah, sniper down."(Да, снайпер ранен.) * "Got the sniper!"(Есть снайпер!) * "Got sniper dead!"(Снайпер мертв!) SWAT турель * "SWAT Turret!"(Турель спецназа!) * "Oh shit! Turret!"(Вот черт! Турель!) * "They moved in a turret!"(Турель двигается!) Доминирование Представителей закона * "Hey, motherfucker! Put 'em up!" ("Эй, брось оружие, ебаный в рот!") * "Drop it!" ("Брось это!") * "Hands up motherfucker!" ("Руки вверх, уебок!") * "Hands where I can see 'em, motherfucker!" ("Подними руки чтобы я их видел, уебище!") * "Kneel!" ("На колени!") * ''"Cuff yourself!" ("Закуй себя в наручники!")' * "And sit down!" ("Так и сиди!") * "Cuffs!" ("Наручники!") * "Now, cuff yourself!" ("Теперь закуй себя в наручники!") * "Put on your cuffs!" ("Надень на себя наручники!") * "Bracelets!" ("Браслеты!") * "Cuffs on!" ("Руки в наручники!") Гражданских * "Stay!" ("Стоять!") * "Down" ("Упал.") * "Get down!" ("На пол!") * "Stay still" ("Сохраняйте спокойствие.") * "Now, down!" ("А теперь на землю!") * "On the ground!" ("На землю!") * "Don't show guts or you will show guts!" ("Не строй из себя мужика, или увидишь свои кишки!") * "Stay down and we be great friends, huh?" ("Сохраняй спокойствие и мы станем лучшими друзьями, а?") * "Look at the floor!" ("Мордой в пол!") * "Don't you get up, I'll fucking kill you!" ("Не вставай, блядь, а не то я тебя убью!") * "Do not make me interest in you."(Не заставляй меня обращать на тебя внимание.) * "Stay put!" ("Лежать на местах!") * "Don't be a witness, you will be steamrolled." (Не будьте свидетелем,или вы будете устранены.) * "Get up, and I kill you!" ("Встань и я тебя прикончу!") * "Like a lame donkey!" ("Как хромой ослик!") * "Smart man, stay down. Smart man, stay alive. You smart?" ("Умные люди сохраняют спокойствие. Умные люди останутся жить. Ты умный?") * "Don't fucking move!" ("Не двигаться, ебаный в рот!") * "Hands off the mobile telephones." ("Убрал руки от мобильника.") * "Stay down, or I terminate your contract."(Оставайся внизу, или я расторгну твой контракт.) * "Lay down!" ("Лежи неподвижно!") * "Don't move!" ("Не двигаться!") * "Stay down and think happy things, like meatsandwich." ("Лежи и думай о чем-нибудь хорошем. Например, о сэндвиче с мясом.") * "Stay down and stay put!" ("Сохраняйте спокойствие и оставайтесь на местах!") * "Easy now, easy!" ("Тише, тише!") * "Sorry for English, you know, but get down or I kill you!" ("Прошу прощения за мой английский, но мордой в пол или я убью тебя!") * "Ej, slušaj! I have no problem putting hole in your brain, stay down!" ("Слушай! Мне ничего не стоит проделать дыру в твоей башке, лежать!") * "Anyone gets off the ground gets capped in the ass." ("Любому, кто поднимется, я надеру зад.") * "Don't make me say it again." ("Не заставляй меня повторять.") * "Get down or get killed!" ("На пол или сдохнешь!") * "How do you Yankees say ... chill out? Well chill out or I fucking cut you in four!" ("Как вы там говорите, янки... Расслабься? Что же, расслабьтесь или я вас четвертую!") * "Face down!" ("Лицом вниз!") * "Move and I will cut your nose and shove it up you ass so you can smell your own poop!" ("Тоже шевельнись и я отрежу твой нос, засуну его в твою задницу, чтобы ты мог понюхать свое говно!") * "Everyone stay down and stay quiet!" ("Всем заткнуться и оставаться на местах.") * "Keep relaxing, we having a good time!" ("Расслабьтесь, мы неплохо проводим время!") * "Close your eyes, go to happy place." ("Закройте глаза, представьте что вы в другом месте.") * "Faces to ground!" ("Мордами в пол!") * "Bottoms to sky, yeah?" ("Задницами в небо, ага?") * "Stay on the ground, or I find a well and throw you in!" ("Упал на землю, или я сам тебя брошу!") * "Bellies on the ground — now!" ("Животами на пол, живо!") * "Stay still or be dead. Is a choice, huh?" ("Сохраняй спокойствие или умри. Выбирай, ну?") * "Stay still, or I repaint the floor red, with a hint of brain!" ("Лежать, или я окрашу пол красным вперемешку с мозгами.") * "Play dead, or this stops being a game!" ("Притворись мертвым, а не то я помогу!") * "Stay still, Yankees!" ("Сохраняйте спокойствие, янки!") * "Be nice to Dragan, huh? Stay down, Dragan like you."(Будь добр к Драгану, а? Лежи, Драган, как и ты.) Ответы на пейджер * "The radio is near my crotch ... my boner pressed the button, not me." ("Рация рядом с моей промежностью... мой стояк нажал на кнопку, не я.") * "Hello, hello, hey. These shitty Russian radios never work. Fucking junk..." ("Привет, привет. Эй, эти сраные русские рации никогда нормально не работают. Ебаный мусор...") * "I was calling my mom ... thought this was my phone ... silly me." ("Я просто звонил маме... Думал это мой телефон... глупый.") * "I thought I heard something too ... it wasn't you?" ("Я думал что слышал что-то... это были вы?") * "Sorry, man. Wrong button." ("Прости, чувак. Не та кнопка.") * "We are okay, control. Nothing to worry about here." ("У нас все окей, центр. Не о чем беспокоиться.") * "Sorry, control. I uh ... I fell asleep on the button." ("Виноват, центр. Я, эм... уснул на кнопке.") * "Apologies, control. Nothing to report." ("Прошу прощения, центр. Докладывать нечего.") * "Sorry, control. I think the batteries are dying." ("Виноват, центр. Я думаю батарейки сдохли.") * "Hello ... is it me you, looking for? Over." ("Привет... ты вызываешь меня? Прием.") * "We are all fine here, control. How about you?" ("У нас все отлично, центр. Как насчет вас?") * "I thought I saw a burglar, but it was just a burger. The spelling confused me." ("Я думал что видел грабителя, но это был просто гамбургер. Эта орфография меня смутила.") '' * ''"Are you sure the call came from here?" ("Вы уверены что сигнал поступил отсюда?") * "I thought I saw a robber, but it was a jogger ... they rhyme, so I was confused." (Мне показалось, что я вижу грабителя ,но это был бегун... они похожи, так что я запутался. * "Everything is cool, maybe your speaker is making things up."(Все в порядке, может быть, ваш динамик что-то придумывает.) * "Thanks for caring, but nothing is going on here." ("Спасибо за заботу, но здесь ничего не происходит.") '' * ''"Everything is okay, control. I just sneezed right into the radio." ("Все в порядке, центр. Я просто чихнул прямо в рацию.") * "Yeah, I was wondering ... what does a fox say?" ("Ага, я просто гадаю... что же сказала лиса?") * "Nothing to worry about here. Keep controlling, control." (Здесь не о чем беспокоиться. Продолжаю контролировать, контролировать. * "We all good here, thanks for calling." ("У нас все хорошо, спасибо что связались с нами.") * "I just tested how hard I could press this button. I think my radio broke." ("Я просто проверял как сильно я смогу нажать на кнопку. Думаю я сломал свою рацию.") * "I was changing batteries in my radio ... maybe it was that." ("Я просто заменял батарейки в своей рации... может из-за этого.") * "Sorry, all is fine. I'm just hungry. You know my stomach is screaming." ("Виноват, все отлично. Просто я голоден. Мой желудок кричит, понимаешь?") * "Hey, sorry, everything is 'kay. Thanks for caring." ("Эй, виноват, все окей. Спасибо за беспокойство.") * "I just called to say ... I love you. Over." ("Я позвонил чтобы сказать... Я люблю тебя. Прием.") '' * ''"It's fine, control. I'm new to this." ("Все в порядке, центр. Я просто новенький.") * "Halo halo Hrvatska... Hrvatska Banda.... Radio Hrvatska Beograd..." (Привет, Хорватия... Хорватская Банда.... Радио Хорватия Белград...) * "Everything is fine here, understand? Fine..." ("Здесь все в порядке, понимаешь? В порядке...") * "Quiet as a grave here, now let me go back to sleep." ("Тихо как в могиле, теперь дай мне снова поспать.") * "It's okay, control, I was just fooling around." ("Все окей, центр, я сглупил.") * "Everything's under control, control." ("Все под контролем, центр.") * "Everything is great, just great." ("Все прекрасно, просто прекрасно.") * "Everything is fine here, control, bug someone else, huh?" ("Здесь все нормально, центр, может кто-то другой ошибся, а?") Метательное * "Eat ... this!" ("Жри это!") * "Bombs away!" ("Бомба пошла!") * "Grenade away!" ("Граната пошла!") * "Granata!" ("Граната!") * "Fireworks!" ("Фейерверки!") * "Hvataj!" ("Лови!") Снаряжение * "Guys, extra ammo here." ("Парни, дополнительные боеприпасы здесь.") * "Medic bag here!" ("Медицинская сумка тут!") * "Here's a first aid kit!" ("Здесь аптечка первой помощи!") * "I placed a first aid kit here!" ("Я поставил аптечку первой помощи сюда!") * "First aid kit, get your bandaid here." ("Аптечка первой помощи, возьмите себе пластыри.") * "First aid kit, for anyone who needs it." ("Аптечка первой помощи, если кому понадобиться.") * "Medic bag dropped." ("Медицинская сумка установлена.") * "Ammo bag in place." ("Сумка с патронами на земле.") * "Ammo bag dropped." ("Сумка с патронами поставлена.") * "Ammo, right here!" ("Патроны, вот здесь!") Дрель * "Bušilica sjebana!" ("Дрель накрылась!") * "Bušilica zaustavljena!" ("Дрель застряла!") * "I think the drill has jammed." ("Думаю дрель застряла.") * "Drill jammed guys!" ("Дрель заело, парни!") * "The drill is fucked up!" ("Дрель наебнулась!") * "The drill shat its pants!" (Дрель обосралась в штаны!) Светошумовая граната * "My eyes hurt like a motherfucker!" ("Мои глаза не хуево так болят!") * "Fuck me in the eye socket!" ("Блядь, мои глазные яблоки!") * "Argh, this burns like hell!" ("Аргх, жжется как преисподня!") * "I'm-I'm blind! Come help me out!" ("Я ослеп! Помогите мне!") * "My eyeballs are on fucking fire!" ("Мои глазные яблоки в ебаном огне!") * "Jebem ti, kak' me bole oči!" (Блять, мои глаза болят!) Дымовая граната * "Wall of smoke!" ("Стена дыма!") * "Smoke bomb!" ("Дымовая шашка!") Слезоточивый газ * "Argh fuck! Tear gas!" ("Аргх, блять! Слезоточивый газ!") * "Watch out, tear gas!" ("Осторожно, слезоточивый газ!") Посылки Гейджа * "Got it!" ("Нашел!") * "I got it!" ("Я нашел ее!") * "It's delivered!" ("Найдено!") Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи